


A Series of Firsts

by floralcreer



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Boyfriends, Everyone Is Gay, First Times, Michael is gay, Multi, Post-Squip, Top Michael, jeremy is bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floralcreer/pseuds/floralcreer
Summary: Jeremy and Michael beginning a new chapter, a chapter of first times.





	1. Amsterdam Courage

It was the first time in, what felt like, forever that Jeremy and Michael hung out, getting stoned and playing video games in the basement, that was cramped with the return of the Mell’s Christmas decorations. Between the Squip invasions, the hospital and Jeremy starting to date Christine, they have had zero time to just chill in the basement. Michael, although glad to have his friend back for the evening, had never felt more depressed. Sure, everything was over and the school was closer because of it (Rich had even said hi to him today with a small blush and smile. Rich was pretty cute actually.) and he had Jeremy back for gaming and weed. It was mainly because he was madly in love with his best friend who was now dating the girl of his dreams and this might be the last time they hang out. 

And was higher than he’d been in a long time to deal with it. 

“Michael, man you’re running into the wall.” Jeremy shouted, slamming pause on the game and grabbing the burning blunt from his hand. Michael whined a little as it was taken away. The lankier man chuckled at the state of his friend. “Maybe no more for you.”  

“Let me finish that. Its half gone and it was expensive dude.” Michael groaned back, reaching for it. Jeremy placed it between his lips and took a long drag, sighing as he breathed out a thin stream of smoke. “No, no we don’t know how that will affect you post-Squip. Give that back.”

“Mike I’m good. It’s over its dead and I can get high with you like old times.” Michael wasn’t convinced, knowing that Jeremy was out of it by half when it was mixed with tobacco. That was a straight (to help deal with the depression) and it was strong, good (expensive) stuff. He had no idea how Jeremy was going to be, with the Squip still technically being in his system and could reactivate at any given time. “I’m fine. I need to relax. It won’t be that bad.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Jeremy leant against Michael, giggling and smiling up at him, high as a kite and possibly the highest he had ever been. Whilst it was certainly adorable, Michael couldn’t help but worry. Although completely out of it himself, he at least had more of a tolerance than the giggling mess at his feet. They had tried to get another game in but then decided, after a new record of dying in the first 20 seconds, instead decided to partake in stoner chit chat. 

“Hey Mikey, have you ever kissed someone?” Jeremy asked, sliding into the beanbag next to his best friend, laying on his side. “Like, I know I have, but have you? You would have told me, right? You’ve kissed girls, right?” 

“Yeah I’ve…” Michael paused. After the disaster that was the Halloween party, Michael in a drunken, depressed state had snuck into the closest gay bar he could find and made out with a man he was sure was in his late 30s but still gorgeous. He hadn’t come out to Jeremy or his parents yet, and he knew now was not the best time. “People. I’ve kissed people.”

“Is it always weird?”

“Whatcha mean, dude? I like kissing. It’s fun.” The guy he’d met was very gentle, and very, very good. As he pressed Michael against the stall and Michael would have done it, and more, all night. If he hadn’t had a panic attack, started crying and admit he was only 16 and missed his best friend/crush. He’d never seen a man run so fast. “Do you not like doing it?”

“No, I like it but it was like weird with Christine and really weird with Brooke and Chloe. I think I’m doing it wrong.” Michael raised an eyebrow, and took his glasses off to rub his bloodshot eyes. When he turned back to Jeremy, the lanky teen was very close to him. 

“How can you do doing it wrong? It’s kissing. I mean, how are you doing it?” Jeremy’s thumb brushed Michael’s chin, sliding so he was kneeling in front of him. “S-show me. I-I can tell you where you are going wrong.” Michael hated himself; asking Jeremy to fucking kiss him. He was never getting high ever, ever again and-

Michael and Jeremy kissed.

Jeremy was a sloppy kisser but it wasn’t unpleasant, and Michael had to guide him softly. Holding his face still, the tanned man’s lips danced across them, as Jeremy grabbed his hoodie. Michael’s heart was almost leaping into his hands, as the dark-haired teen slowing down the kiss. The shorter man smiled and followed his every move, his own heart beating faster. Michael tipped Jeremy’s head for better access, as he slowly pushed his friend down onto the floor. Placing a hand in the back of Jeremy’s head so it wouldn’t crash on the cold floor, he slipped his tongue into the lanky teen's mouth. Jeremy moaned loudly, bucking his hips up so Michael could feel how much he was enjoying it. Michael grinned and ground against his friend, getting goose bumps and a swelling feeling every time his tongue clashed with Jeremy’s, who had his fingers entwined in Michael’s hair, gripping tighter with every kiss.

“I want to do this forever.” Jeremy whispered, as Michael moved to nip his jaw. Michael’s heart sunk a little, knowing this wasn’t forever. This was a curious, high Jeremy wanted a safe place to experiment. Michael was that safe place. Plus, like the dickhead he was, Michael had asked Jeremy to kiss him.

“I’m sure Christine will be happy to comply.” Jeremy stared blankly at him, before bursting into a fit of giggles that Michael wasn’t sure was due to the weed or not. The lanky teen giggled, covering his face a little. “You ok Jer?” 

“You’re so oblivious. Why would I be kissing you if we were together?”

“You’re not mutually exclusive and we’re both super high. The regret is going hit hard. The regret is already hitting super hard.” 

“I needed something to admit this. We broke up. She's amazing but it wasn't going to work. I didn't love her. That’s why I can hang out now plus it was weird kissing her. I felt guilty, and I was afraid of upsetting you. I was all like this doesn’t feel right but this does, fuck Mickey this is amazing I want you. I want to do this with you forever.” Michael blinked, before attacking his best friend with kisses all over his face, making Jeremy laugh. “What?” 

“I’ll tell you when we’re not stoned out of our minds. It will mean more then.” 

“No tell me. Please.” Michael found it very hard to not do as Jeremy said.

“I love you so much. Jeremy I’m so in love with you. For so long. I’m gay I’m really, really gay and I’m really gay for you. I’ve wanted to kiss you for so long but I thought you were straight. And I’m really gay, did I mention that?”

“I know. I’m probably bi.” 

“In a Rich ‘I like boys like I like girls’ way?” Jeremy laughed again, pressing several light kisses onto Michael’s lips. “You are a real lightweight, you know, right? I’ve had two and a half, I should be dead but you on a half are all misty eyed.” 

“In a ‘I really love Michael who is a boy even though I’ve only crushed on girls before but then realised you and your handsome self is all I need and I’m an idiot for only just realising this now’ kind of way.” 

Michael could have cried.   
He did cry. 

Sitting up as he sobbed, messily with big tears down his cheeks, Jeremy stared at him with concern and confusion; he was convinced in that moment he'd said the wrong thing. The thinner teen grabbed his face roughly and tried to stop him crying, confusion and a small amount of fear on his face. Michael held one of the lanky teen’s hands to his tanned face, smiling slightly as he continued to sob. 

“Mickey what’s wrong? Please don’t cry what’s wrong?” Jeremy's thumb brushed Michael's cheek very softly.

“Nothing is wrong, I’m happy I’m so happy Jer. I fucking love you and I just was so sure you’d never love me back and I convinced myself that you never would and you do and it’s amazing. I’m so high.” Jeremy smiled, as they kissed again. “I’m such a dork, crying.”

“I love you too Mikey.” Michael kissed Jeremy again, who melted in the passion and grabbed the other man’s hoodie again. “Michael... let’s do it. I mean, fuck me. Please.” 

“No. I want to be sober, no drugs no alcohol when we do it. I want to remember everything.” Jeremy nodded, looking back at Michael with dropping eyelids as they pressed their foreheads together. Michael ran his hands through Jeremy’s hair, smiling at him as the other teen yawned. “We should get you to bed though.” 

“I can’t go home high. Dad has things together now, since he’s wearing pants and all. He’ll kill me, he doesn’t like me getting high.” 

“I meant my bed.” They both sniggered, as they scrambled to their feet. “Mom and Dad will be asleep and leave early. Let’s skip school tomorrow, one day won’t hurt. I’ll make you breakfast and suck your cock under the table.”

“Only if you fuck me in the shower.”

“Wow I offer a blowjob and you don’t even offer one in return. Also, I’m a gentleman, I’ll screw you in a bed.” Jeremy giggled, blushing a little as Michael entwined their fingers. The couple crept up the stairs, still laughing and shushing each other all the way into Michael’s bedroom. “You can borrow a pair of my pjs.”

“But we’ll be very naked by morning.”

“I like seeing you in my clothes. When you borrowed my hoodie when it rained, I almost died.” The two changed into matching pyjamas of a black shirts and grey joggers, sliding into bed and just lay next to each other. Jeremy smiled at Michael, fighting sleep and losing, babbling about how soft Michael’s sheets where and where his dog was. The dog that died 5 years ago. “Go to sleep dork, I’ll be here when you wake up.” 

“Ok. I love you Michael.” Michael’s heart swelled, as he pressed a soft kiss to Jeremy’s forehead, making the thinner man giggle. “Tickles. I love you. It feels good to say that.”

“It does. I love you too. So much.” The other man whispered, sliding closer and putting an arm around Jeremy. Jeremy closed his eyes, smiling as Michael cuddled close. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

* * *

 Jeremy’s screaming woke Michael and most of the neighbourhood. Scrambling for his glasses, Michael could just hear his parents panicking banging on the door over Jeremy’s screaming and crying. The brunette boy had his arms wrapped around himself as he screamed, not quite awake, and sobbed loudly in between screams. He then gripped his hair, and Michael had to pull them away before he tore the hair out of his head.  

“Jeremy it’s ok, sshh it’s just a bad dream.” Michael cried, moving his hands to his friends (or boyfriends, Michael wasn’t sure at this moment) shoulders, shaking Jeremy out of it. Jeremy stopped screaming and stared at him, in shock and confusion, before grief took hold of his face and he returned to sobbing loudly, falling face first into the pillows. “Just... give me a sec.” Michael jumped out of bed, running and unlocking the door. “Mom, dad listen.”

“Jesus Mike, what is going on its 3 in the morning?” His dad asked, pushing his own glasses up his nose. Michael looked most like his dead, with his mother’s beautiful eyes. “Is that Jeremy?” Michael nodded, smiling a little. “Did you finally ask him out, is that why you’re sharing a bed again? A text beforehand would have been nice.” 

“Dad!” Michael blushing a deep red and ducking his head. “It’s... well... we are umm... I’m.” Michael fidgeted a little, rubbing the back of his neck as he struggled to get the words out. “I’m gay.” He chocked.  

“Michael, we know.” His mum whispered, lifting his head and showering him in one of her radiant smiles that made most things better. “We’ve always known you’re attracted to men.” Michael looked between them, confused. 

“We had a wedding for you and your Beast doll when you were 3.” His dad added, with a small chuckle. “It was a lovely service.”  

“Then when you met Jeremy in elementary school you asked us how to get a divorce.” All the Mell’s let out a soft laugh. “Plus, you get all heart shaped eyes when you look at Jeremy.” 

“And you always wear your pride patch.” 

“You don’t have to tell us. We love you and support you, ok?” Michael smiled, hugging his parents tightly. Maybe they weren’t as bad as he thought, despite never being in the state. “What’s the matter with Jeremy? Is it the...?” 

“We can ring that doctor.”  

“No, it’s just nightmares. I’ll sort it.” 

“Well, be safe.” Mrs Mell said, with a grin. 

“Oh my god mom!” Michael frowned; he just came out, he wasn’t having the sex talk in the same 10 minutes. “It’s not like that god.” Mr and Mrs Mell just chuckled, wishing Michael a goodnight as he closed the door and rushed back over to Jeremy. “I’m sorry about them.” 

“I-It’s ok.” Jeremy sobbed into the pillow, before moving so one eye was poking out. “Why do you still love me? I’m an asshole and a loser and I took that stupid pill to be noticed and I ditched you the second Christine and Brooke and Jenna and Rich and Jake noticed me and I made you cry and you still love me.” Jeremy was beginning to hyperventilate, as he was pulled up and into the tanned man’s lap, who hushed him, rubbing his back, which only calmed him a little. “You shouldn’t forgive me. I’m such a dick and a loser and a jerk and I don't deserve kindness.” 

 “Well...You’re my favourite person. It’s what you do, man. You forgive and move on.” Jeremy just sobbed more. “You fucked up. It was a big fuck up sure, but it was just that, a mistake. I’m not going to stop caring about you. It’s been too long to just give up.” Jeremy quietened a little, still struggling to get his breath back. “Besides, it was that Squips fault. You didn’t know what it was going to do. And it’s gone now.” 

“Unless I drink Mountain Dew.” 

“This is a strict Red Bull household from now on.” Jeremy let out a small laugh, before the pair lay back down in bed. “I’m not going anywhere. I’m your player two for life.” Jeremy nestled onto Michael’s chest, holding him tight. The tanned man smiled a little, pushing his glasses off and held Jeremy close to him, kissing his hair softly several times. “Get some sleep, I’m right here.”  

“I don’t deserve this.” 

“Yes, you do dude.” 

“I don’t deserve you.”

“I know I’m a delight but I love you, I’m not going anywhere.” 

“Night.”

“Night.” 


	2. First of Many

Morning came quickly, with the sound of a blaring alarm clocks, the bright sun coming through the open curtains and Jeremy’s groaning at the early start. Stumbling to turning off the alarm quickly and turning to his friend, Michael smiled sheepishly and sleepily at the blur that was Jeremy. The couple enjoyed the newly found, blissful silence, just looking at one another with their hands and noses brushing against each other. The brunette then moved close, pressing a soft kiss to Michael’s lips before smiling at him, whispering ‘Good morning’ against his lips. The tanned man pulled him close, kissing him over and over. Jeremy’s arms went around the other teen's neck and his hands in his thick black hair, as the two boys kissed; the brunette slipping his tongue into Michael’s mouth and flicking his tongue against the tanned man. Michael slipped a hand under his shirt.

“Oh, thank god,” Michael smiled, holding Jeremy close. “I really thought it was just the weed talking last night.” Jeremy kissed Michael again, pulling the tanned man on top of him and grinding his erection against his new lover. “And a very good morning to little Jeremy as well.” 

“Shut up, it’s not little.” Jeremy muttered, trying not to laugh. Michael smiled, running his hands through Jeremy’s hair as he flopped back to lie next to Michael. “And I… really meant everything I said last night. I really do love you Michael. I think what I feel is love. I like kissing you and I really like thinking about being in bed with you and I love being with you and I want to be your boyf.”

“Only if I can be your riend.” Jeremy laughed, smiling at his best friend turned boyfriend. “I love you too.” They kissed again, holding onto each other with dear life, before Jeremy’s stomach growled loudly. “Damn boy, I thought New Jersey was getting its first major earthquake.” Michael slide down the lanky teens body, lifting up his shirt and blowing a raspberry on his stomach. “What was that, gut? You want waffles? And Jeremy is going to make them, brilliant!”

“You promised me breakfast and a blowjob!” 

“You can’t believe promises regarding food when I’m high. I get mad munchies bro, you know this.” Michael blew a few more raspberries on his stomach and tickled Jeremy’s sides, who was laughing and thrashing to get away. Michael laughed, pinning his boyfriend down and tickled harder, Jeremy screaming with laughter. “Does my new boyfriend status mean I can tickle you and its now a fun, cheeky foreplay tactic?” 

“No, it does not!! Michael!” Jeremy pushed him away and flew from the bed and down the stairs, the tanned man on his heels. “Michael Mell, you are not allowed to abuse your new boyfriend privileges!” 

“I get privileges? Oh, what are those? Do I get half your lunch? Am I allowed to defend your honour? Can I have some of your games?” Jeremy jogged into the kitchen, sliding onto one of the seats at the breakfast bar. The tanned man followed, swaggering a little before stopping at the end, finding a small card. “Oh, my parents got me a card, nice,” He opened it, and cleared his throat for dramatic effect, reading the contents “Michael, brackets and Jeremy close brackets, congrats on figuring it out. We will be away for 3 days, we’ve put the usual money and some extra in your account for a date night. Lots of love, mum and dad.”

“That’s really nice.” Jeremy whispered, as Michael quickly checked his bank account, almost falling backwards. “What?”

“They’ve put enough it for like, a really fancy date… dude, where do we go on a date?” 

“I’m chill with just hanging at the arcade.” 

“But we already do that, aren’t we meant to go on a boyfriend date?”

“Mike, just because we’re now kissing and… stuff,” Jeremy blushed and it was totally adorable. “but it doesn’t mean we have to do big grand stuff. Don’t they always say date your best friend? You’re my boyfriend and my best friend, let’s get burgers and play video games.” 

“And buy each other stuff, just because. Now I want to treat you because I’ve been wanting to forever, off to the shower we are going to… the zoo!” Jeremy smiled a little, shuffling in the seat a little, clearly wanting to say something. “What?”

“No, it’s silly. I just… thought we were going to… do it.” Michael smiled a little, walking around and held Jeremy’s hands. “You still want to, right?”

“Duh! Look at you, of course I want to. It’s how I get off, thinking of you. I just… want to have a day out, with you as my boyfriend. Then I’m going to live between your thighs till school tomorrow. Zoo, dinner, fucking all night long.” Michael sang that last part, with a shit eating grin and a weird little dance. Jeremy blushed, as Michael rubbed their noses together, before entwining their fingers. “I know you love the penguins. I’ll buy you a soft penguin. I’ll treat you like a prince and then I’ll fuck you like a whore.”

“Dude stop.” Jeremy whispered, blushing. “I don’t want to go out… in a mess.” Michael kissed Jeremy’s cheek, before rushing around to grab some waffles. “Oh, so you are making breakfast?” 

“Only because I’m now hungry.” 

“Very chivalrous.”

“You know it baby.” Jeremy laughed, resting his head on the bench and watching Michael make a fool of himself in the kitchen; trying to cook and never take his eyes off his handsome boyfriend. “Do you want blueberries with the waffles or should we not even bother trying to fool ourselves and have chocolate syrup.”

“Chocolate syrup and another kiss for me.” Michael grinned, running back around and quickly kissing Jeremy again, both giggling before kissing more. “I like kissing you.”

“I like kissing you too.”

 

* * *

 

Jeremy was very conscious of how sweaty his palm was in Michael’s. He knew he looked stupid in Michael’s ‘Creeps’ shirt that always made Michael look so cool, and he knew he was blushing like crazy as they waited in the ticket line. Michael, however, was on cloud nine, going on and on about how excited he was to see the panda’s and the tigers and how awesome their first date (first proper date, that is, they’ve been on many ‘friend dates’) was going to be, whilst Jeremy made a general sound of agreement, starting to shake. Turning to Jeremy, he smiled and squeeze his boyfriends hand. 

“You alright? Excited?” Michael asked, with a grin. 

“I… I’m really nervous. It’s stupid I know.” Jeremy whispered, taking his hand out of Michael’s and whipping it on his jeans, bunching his hands together. “I don’t want to mess this up Mikey.” Michael took Jeremy’s hand back in both of his, kissing his knuckles softly. “Mikey.” 

“It’s going to be awesome Jer-bear. We’re going to have an awesome date followed by an awesome dinner followed by an amazing night and that’s because of you. You make it awesome. It’s just… don’t think about it. It’s not too different from being friends.” 

“Except we can hold hands and kiss and I get worried you’ll be disappointed in me.” Michael smiled softly, as the brunette went bright red. “I know it’s stupid, but… you know. It could ruin our friendship if this doesn’t work.” 

“We’ve gone through worse. We’ll figure it out, we don’t have to be the world’s idea of a couple. We’ll be Michael and Jeremy. Player one and two, navigating this fucked up world and boning as well.” Jeremy shoved Michael a little, who laughed and pulled him close. “We got this. Let’s go see some penguins and tigers and shit.” 

“Michael Mell, top zoologist with his new book ‘Tigers and Shit’.”

“Jeremy Heere, smart ass, with his new stand-up show ‘Sarcasm and my boyfriend’s is amazing’’” Jeremy smiled, sticking his tongue out. Michael laughed, leaning in. “Careful, you know how much I like your tongue in my mouth.” 

“Michael! There are kids about…” Jeremy was blushing again, and Michael just grinned, leading the way. “Maybe later.” Michael laughs, turning his attention to the ticket lady who grins at them and was overly pleasant and gushed over them as a couple, something Jeremy liked but Michael found incredibly irritating. They both smiled politely through it all. As they walked through the entrance, Jeremy took Michael’s hands back in his, very aware that everyone was staring, and smiled at him. Michael grinned, pulling the brunette close and pulling out his phone. 

“First boyfriend date.” Michael kissed Jeremy’s cheek as he took the picture, making Jeremy grin and squeeze his hand. “Beautiful. Alright, time for monkeys!”

“Wait, one more.” Michael smiled, holding the phone out again, and before he pressed the button, Jeremy pulled him in for a sweet kiss. It was Michael who blushed this time. “Let’s go.” The brunette whispered, a little breathless; he'd just kiss a man outside. And it was amazing.

The zoo was an excellent idea and Jeremy was having time of his life. He had Michael wrapped around him as they looked at all the cute animals and he even got to pet a penguin. Whilst he was peeing, the tanned man rushed to the gift store and bought Jeremy a soft penguin (whom they christened Mr Pothead) and ice-cream. Jeremy wanted to kiss him and tackle him to the ground for how sweet and tender he was being. In return, Jeremy got him a new Tiger patch for his hoodie and the biggest slushy he could find and Michael, being Michael, got a brain freeze from trying to drink half in one go (the reaction was the funniest Jeremy had seen, and was threatening to leak the image of him being assisted by a small child and zookeeper). Jeremy was surprised how not weird it was; holding Michael’s hand, kissing ice-cream off each other’s lips and holding each other tightly. It was near perfection. 

“No fancy restaurants! We already did the zoo and you paid for entry and food and Mr Pothead, I just want to get a burger. Being with you is the important part, I don’t want to go all out and it be awkward and ruin everything.” Jeremy yelled, from the passenger seat of Michael’s car. He was cuddling his penguin, turned so he could watch Michael drive, with his knee's up. Jeremy liked watching Michael drive; the look of concentration was pure perfection and the way his face screwed up when someone didn’t indicate (or screamed at them to learn to drive). “Burgers and games.” 

“And fucking all night.” Michael added, bopping along to Bob Marley. “And you are going to need like, all the food groups for my dick. And I’ll need it for yours.” Jeremy laughed, as Michael quickly looked at him. “You know you’re so cute, you are aware of that right? Like in a hot way.” 

“You mentioned it. I vote burgers.” 

“I vote fancy restaurants.”

“I vote we got for a kind of fancy but not expensive burgers.” 

“I still say a full meal at a restaurant that is definitely Kosha because I googled it. But, I will sacrifice that, if you agree to sharing a Pepsi at the 50s diner we just passed and letting me take pictures.” 

“You are so corny.”

“You weren’t complaining when we were making out earlier and I was telling you all the things I was going to do to you.” 

“That’s different, that was hot corny. I want to pay for dinner.” 

“You’re still paying your dad back for that what must not be named. My treat, you can pay for the next date. I’m thinking we go watch the new Marvel.” 

“I will buy you food after that as well. Let me pay.” 

“Half.” Jeremy frowned, knowing how persistent Michael could be; the great Nintendo debate of 2007 went down in history of the Heere household. 

“Deal.” 

The burgers were incredible.  
Michael made a fuss about making sure everything was Kosha, and Jeremy had to remind him of the time he ate cheese bacon bites whilst high. Michael responded with reminding Jeremy of how much he cried about ‘failing as a Jew’ for a good hour afterwards. The couple ate burgers and fries, played footsie under the table and shared a Pepsi, per agreement, and took pictures. The waitress even gave them a free desert of cookie dough and dairy free ice-cream for them to share, pretending it was a special offer but she knew they were on a first date and was being nice. Michael left her a generous tip to make up for the kindest, whilst Jeremy opted for a nervous thank you. Michael kept an arm around Jeremy, gently and naturally, who loved this; he felt safe, for the first time in a long time.

“Home sweet…” Michael said, as he turned off the engine and turned to a sleeping Jeremy. Almost dying of how cute the other teen looked; Jeremy had his head back, mouth open a little and Mr Pothead the penguin in his lap, it was the sweetest thing he’d ever seen. “Good god Mija,” He whispered softly, running a hand through Jeremy’s hair. “time to wake up.” Jeremy just shrugged him away, curling up and going back to sleep. Michael smiled, planning how he was going to get the sleeping man into the house.

Unlocking the house and making sure the path was clear, Michael then placed snacks close to the couch, returning to the car and carefully unbuckled Jeremy. Carrying the brunette like he was a small child, he kicked the door closed carefully and lay on the couch. Jeremy nestled against his chest and began to snore, Mr Pothead relegated to the end of the sofa. The tanned man smiled, turning on the TV and letting Jeremy sleep peacefully.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Jeremy blinked as he awoke slowly, the familiar tune of _Family Guy_ and Michael’s breathing. The brunette smiled, nuzzling the soft, red hoodie and listening to the gentle thumping of his boyfriend’s heart, juxtaposing his own; his heart was beating quickly, consumed with love. He’d fallen asleep on Michael’s chest many times whilst high, but he’d never woken up on it, let alone with Michael’s large hands on his back, drawing soothing circles. Sitting up slowly, he met with a grinning Michael. 

“How many?” Jeremy mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Michael pulled out the phone and snapped another photo. Jeremy attempted to cover his eyes but it was too late. “You’re mean.” 

“14 now, but 8 of them were selfies with you in the shot.” Jeremy chuckled a little, taking the tanned man’s water bottle from his hand, grinning as he took a few sips. “I forgot how sleepy you get when you eat too much, remember when you had to take a nap mid-Bar Mitzvah because you ate too much cake.”

“And you came and lay next to me.” 

“Yeah, I had a massive crush on you. I wanted all those kids from your temple to go away and for us to hang out together. Plus, they were mean to me for not being Jewish. I thought Reformed Jewish people were meant to be relaxed.” Jeremy chuckled, leaning back against Michael’s chest.  Michael held him close, pondering the event. “Serious, they told me I wasn’t allowed to be there. Then their moms slapped them and told them to apologise. That was nice.” 

“You know you’re allowed to say Jews, right? And it’s doesn’t matter, it was a great day. It was nice that mom held off the divorce for it.” Michael just hushed him, a hand in Jeremy’s hair. 

“Let’s not bring her up. I see she sent you a Chanukah card."

“I know, and hasn’t come to visit since the incident.”

“She’s missing out. You don’t need her.” Jeremy smiled, entwining his fingers with Michael’s. “You’ve got me and pant-wearing Mr Heere, and the drama kids. Next Chanukah I want to come to Temple and learn more about it. Should I use my new status as the leads boyfriend to get a part in the musical department? Or I could just stand in the front and cheer too loudly. Do you like roses? fuck it I’m throwing roses.” Jeremy laughed, as Michael chuckled along. 

 “I can ask, and no rose throwing. Today’s been… awesome. I love you.” 

“I love you too. Do you want some dinner?” Jeremy twisted around and kissed Michael roughly; which caught Michael by surprise. With his hands in his boyfriend’s hair, Jeremy kissed him fiercely, pressing his body hard against Michael’s, the couple beginning to rut against each other. The tanned man moaned, gripping Jeremy’s hips, returning the kisses with equal passion and need. “Fuck Jer.”

“Mikey.” Jeremy moaned, as Michael kissed his neck and pushed his hands up Jeremy’s shirt. Michael nipped and sucked at Jeremy’s neck, smiling at the red marks beginning to appear and loving the way it made Jeremy yelp and groan. “Can we go upstairs?”

“You sure?” 

“Yes. I love you, I want you.” Michael sat up, and Jeremy fell back on the sofa. “I love you Michael. I want to lose my virginity to you.”

“Virginity is a social construct created by the patriarchy to keep people from pre-marital sex by making them believe a part of them will change if they get some good dick in them, and that people will notice a difference and shame them for doing it out of marriage.” 

“You know what I mean Mikey.”

 “Yeah of course, upstairs.” Michael scrambled to his feet, and held out a hand for Jeremy. The lankier teen took it, his fingers trembling in Michael’s as he stood up. “We can wait.” Jeremy shook his head, leaning in and kissing his boyfriend softly. “Ok.” Michael entwined their fingers and lead Jeremy up the stairs.


	3. The First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Mentions of self harm and suicidal thoughts

Michael closed the door, turning to smile at the red-faced Jeremy sat on the end of the bed. Michael took a moment to just look at his boyfriend; puffy lips for the kissing, a few bruises on his neck and his jeans tenting, his arousal clear. He couldn’t help but smile, and was taken back with the fact his dream was coming true; Jeremy loved him, Jeremy wanted him. Jeremy needed him as much as Michael needed Jeremy. It was happening. Michael crossed the room, sitting next to the lanky teen and placing a hand on his leg. Jeremy smiled, sheepishly, covering his hand. They smiled at each other, laughing anxiously before they kissed sweetly, before Jeremy pulled away, his cheeks still burning like they always did when he was nervous.  

 “We don’t have to, we can wait.” Michael whispered, so close to Jeremy his lips brushed Jeremy’s. “I don’t mind.” 

“I want you so much. I can’t wait.” Jeremy replied, slowly moving to straddle the tanned man’s lap, a little awkwardly. “I can’t… Michael please.” Jeremy pushed Michael down onto the bed softly, kissing him and gripping onto Michael’s hoodie. The tanned man’s hands went around Jeremy, his large hands pressed to his back as they kissed, both so needy for each other’s touch. Michael moved them to the middle of the bed, his hands going under Jeremy’s shirt. 

“Want to get undressed for me? Or do you want me to help?” Michael whispered, as Jeremy smiled a little sheepishly. “I’ll help yeah?” Jeremy nodded, as Michael helped him out of his shirt. Michael flipped them, moved in and kissed him again, leaving more marks on his neck. “How do you want to do this? Like,” Michael pressed more kisses to Jeremy’s lips and jaw, “I can fuck you or you can fuck me or we can just do hand stuff or oral.” 

“Can you… fuck me? It’s all I can think about, you fucking me.” Michael grinned ear to ear, pulling his hoodie off and pushed Jeremy into the mattress, grinding against Jeremy. The lanky teen looked up at Michael and was amazed at how beautiful he was; Michael wore a vest under his hoodie, and Jeremy tracked every curve, every dimple and every freckle, in total awe of this man he got to call his own. Both arousal and love overwhelmed him, as he moaned, “Fuck Michael please.” Jeremy unbuttoned the other man’s jeans, pushing them and his boxers down. Jeremy watched a lot of porn, meaning he’d seen a lot of penises; Michael’s cock, whilst it was an average length of about 5.5 inches, it was thick. “Holy hell how is that going to fit in me? They never show that part. You are huge Michael.”

“I got you, it’s ok. Let me see you naked and I’ll sort it out. I’ve read up.” 

“Nerd.” Michael grinned, slamming their lips together. The brunette let Michael slowly undress him, smiling as he kissed his thighs and blew raspberries on his stomach. Once Jeremy was naked and at his mercy, he pulled off his tank, smiling at his boyfriend. “I’m so much smaller than you.” 

“Jeremy we’re not having a penis measuring competition right now. You’re perfect, I can’t wait till it’s my turn to get fucked. I need you on all fours, ok?” Jeremy nodded and did as he was told, loving how gentle yet assertive Michael was. “Good boy,” Jeremy let out a long moan at that. “oh, you like that? Like being called a ‘Good boy’?”

“Yes…” Michael grinned, pressing kisses and bites to the brunette’s shoulder, before moving down his spin and just above his anus, making Jeremy shiver in a mix of arousal and nerves. “Mikey.” Michael smiled, a hand snaking around to cup Jeremy’s cock. 

“Tell me if you don’t like it. I’m right here.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
 

After 25 minutes of fantastic foreplay left Jeremy flustered and aching. Covered in bite marks and leaking pre-cum as he moaned, sultry and needy; pushing back against Michael’s fingers that were currently inside of him, rutting like a dog in heat. Michael was equally needy, breathless and desperate. Michael pulled his fingers away, the brunette grunting at the loss. 

“I need to put a condom on.” Michael whispered, as Jeremy reach around to grab his arm. “I’m not leaving, you’re doing so good.” Jeremy had turned so he was on his back; flushed and horny. “Oh, fuck Jeremy.” Michael embraced him, kissing him again and again. 

“Don’t bother. It’s only going to be you.” Michael nodded, lifting Jeremy’s up and placing a pillow under the lanky man’s hips. “Please.” 

“I know, it’s going to hurt. We can go slow. We can stop at any time.” Jeremy nodded, pulling the black-haired teen down and gently kissing him. Michael loved how Jeremy kissed him, messily and desperately, before he pulled away and covered his cock with lube. He carefully and slowly pushed into Jeremy, who screamed, grabbing on to Michael and arching his back. The tanned man moaned, pushing until he was fully inside the other teen. “Oh god Jeremy.”

“Mikey.” Jeremy whimpered, tears filling his eyes. “Oh god.” He sobbed, his faced twisted in pain.

“Does it hurt? We can stop.” 

“A-A little just… fuck it feels weird but nice…” Jeremy’s head fell back, letting Michael press a soft kiss to his Adams apple, letting the brunette adjust to the dick in his ass. Michael softly moaned, as he pressed soft kisses to Jeremy’s cheek and softly wiping the tears away. “C-can you move, a little?” Michael nodded, pulling out a little as the two moaned in unison. Jeremy had never known pleasure like this, not even when he spent the day masturbating because he found a free porn channel when his dad had apparently removed them. Jeremy turned his head, gripping the sheets tightly as Michael’s arms went on either side of him. 

Jeremy stared at the scars on Michael’s wrists and forearms, wide eyed and confused. Long, familiar scars that Jeremy knew Michael did himself. 

“You okay baby?” Michael whispered, kissing the side of Jeremy’s face. Jeremy turned back to look at him; his Michael not wearing his glasses, smiling bright and full of happiness, his cock in him, having swiftly just taken his virginity (although the tanned teen didn’t believe in it). Michael who couldn’t see how sadly he was looking up at him. “Want me to keep moving?” Jeremy wanted to just hold him, and yell at him for doing this to himself instead of talking to him. Of course, Jeremy knew it was probably his fault. He wanted to make Michael happy, to be the perfect boyfriend to make up for his failure of a friend. 

“Yes… god yes.” Michael kissed Jeremy, moving slowly in and out of him. Jeremy closed his eyes, his head going back. It still stung, but every “I love this. I love you.” Michael chuckled, moaning as he leant against Jeremy. “Please, faster.” Michael nodded, kissing Jeremy deeply as he picked up the pace, both moaning and kissing each other. “Mikey… Mikey.” 

“I… oh god you’re incredible.” Michael whispered, as Jeremy kissed his jaw and neck. Jeremy smiled, his hands going into Michael’s hair, moaning and pushing back against his boyfriend. “Want to ride my cock? Want to come up here?” The brunette nodded, letting Michael lift him up and into his lap. “Fuck you look good up here… feel good up here.” Jeremy’s eyes rolled back, his nails burying into Michael’s shoulders.

“Your dick is right on my prostate and it feels so good.” Michael smiled, moving back and letting Jeremy move slowly up and down on his cock, moving up and down cautiously, not too sure on if he was doing it right. Jeremy moved a little too high and ended up coming off Michael’s cock, both of them laughing when it happened.

“Jer-bear, try this.” The tanned man put one strong hand on Jeremy’s hip, the other on his cock and carefully guided Jeremy back. “Shallow movements. You feel amazing.” Jeremy nodded, doing as Michael suggested, the tanned man sitting up a little. “F-fuck… so good.” 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah, you’re such a good boy.” Jeremy’s head fell back, letting Michael resume control of the situation, thrusting into the lanky teen. “My good boy, such a handsome, praise kink loving boyfriend.” Jeremy moaned, his breath more frantic. 

“Mikey… your…. Ah oh God…” Jeremy whispered something in Hebrew, as Michael kissed his neck a few times. “Say it again.” 

“My good boy, such a good boy. Taking my dick like a champ. Doing such a good job, getting me all fired up. You like this?” Jeremy nodded feverishly, his breathing quickening and his head back. “So pretty, such a pretty boy. I’m so proud of you, sitting on my dick all pretty. Ah fuck so good.” 

“Oh fuck Mikey.” 

“You’re getting tight, are you close baby?” Jeremy nodded. “Ok, I’m going to put you on your back.” Michael tipped Jeremy back, his head resting on the pillow, as Michael kissed his neck. “I’m going to go faster.”

“Go hard… please. Do what you like… you’ve been talking dirty for me.” 

“I’ve been saying lovely things, more like talking clean.” Jeremy laughed, smiling and his arms going around his neck. “Plus, I’m already doing what I like,” he kissed the lanky teen, before pulling away. “But, I like this. I like talking dirty to you. But will gladly fuck you into the bed hard and fast.” 

“Thank you.” Michael grinned, kissing Jeremy again before doing as he boyfriend wanted. His head was resting on the crook of the brunette’s neck, as he thrust into Jeremy so hard the headboard slammed against the wall. “Oh, fuck oh fuck!!” Jeremy screamed, grabbing the pillows and arched his back. “Ah Mikey! Mikey! Oh my god, seriously oh my god Mikey! Fuck!” Jeremy moaned loudly, getting louder as he began to feel the familiar swirl in the pit of his stomach. 

“Ah Jeremy you’re so. Fucking. Good.” Michael grunted, holding onto the bed frame as he made short, fast and hard movements. “So, good around my cock.” 

“I’m gunna cum. Fuck Mikey I am going to…” Jeremy’s mind when blank, as he came onto his and Michael’s stomachs. Michael grunted, thrusting into Jeremy for a few more moments, before exploding into Jeremy, making the brunette whimper a little. They moaned softly, slowly riding out the rest of the orgasm in a misty bliss. Michael flopped next to Jeremy, heavy breath as the lay there, still coming down from their orgasms. Everything felt hazy but so wonderful, Jeremy thought, turning to look at Michael. The darker haired man smiled, who was reaching for his glasses, grabbed them and threw them on, rolling to smile at Jeremy. 

“Need a hand cleaning up, Jer-bear?” Jeremy nodded, looking a little embarrassed. Michael grabbed a tissue from the side of the bed and carefully wiped the mess away. “Come here.” Michael whispered softly, pulled Jeremy into his arms. The brunette nestled in, laying with his head on Michael’s chest, letting his boyfriend wrap his arms around his chest and hold him close. “Fuck.” Jeremy chuckled, nodding in agreement as he lifted one of Michael’s hands to his lips. “So, we are definitely sexuality compatible.” 

“Or you’re just amazing. Seriously Michael, I know they over act in porn but I know the old lady next-door is going to complain about the lewd and loud noises I was making.” Jeremy whispered, trying not to stare at the scars littering the tan man’s wrist. “You’re incredible. I mean so incredible holy shit Mikey.” 

“Ah yes, how I’ve always wanted my parents to find out I got laid; via the bat next door.” Jeremy snorted, bursting into a fit of giggles. “You made it incredible. You’re naughtier than you let on. I can’t wait to screw you into the mattress in a few hours. Try out some other kinks.” 

“If I can move.” Michael smiled, kissing his hair. “The Squip umm… unlocked a few things.” Michael just nodded, holding Jeremy closer, with that stiff silence he held when the Squip was mentioned. Jeremy knew not to bring up the Squip around Michael, who suffered as much as he did over the course of the whole ordeal. Jeremy then couldn’t stop thinking about all the horrible things he did to Michael when the Squip was in charge; he couldn’t stop imagining Michael hurting himself and could feel the familiar lump in his throat that meant he was going cry.  
And then he began to sob. 

“Hey, Jer-bear what’s wrong?” Michael sprang up, turning Jeremy to look at him, his hands placed on Jeremy’s shoulders and neck. “You can tell me? Is it the Squip?” Jeremy shook his head, and with trembling hands he took Michael’s off of him, turning and looking at the scars. “I can explain this.” 

“How long?” Jeremy whimpered, looking Michael sternly in the eyes, with tears still falling down his cheeks. Michael frowned, trying to find a lie. “I know it’s not a new thing. It’s from before the Squip. Some of these are almost faded... Michael why didn’t you tell me?”  

“You had problems,” Michael whispered, swallowing hard and trying not to break down. He crossed his legs, looking down and chuckling quietly, “I didn’t want to trouble you with my stupid rich boy problems.”  

“My problems were wanting to be popular and I liked a girl. Michael... if I had known I... even with the Squip I would have fought it, to help you.” Jeremy slipped into Michael’s lap, his arms and legs wrapping around him. Michael put his arms around his boyfriend, his face burying into his naked shoulder. “Please tell me.”  

“It’s stupid... I was so lonely even though I had you. My parents are never here, giving me too much money and thinking that makes up for it. I was, well am, hopelessly in love with you and I thought this would never happen and... I pretend it doesn’t get to me but I can’t deal with all the nasty, homophobic and racist shit I have to hear just going to class. It’s horrible and I can’t... fuck I couldn’t cope. I-It helped... a little. I,” Michael choked out a sob. “I wanted to hurt myself, punish myself and it’s so addictive. It doesn’t hurt as much when I’m high and then I almost...” Jeremy squeezed him tightly.  

“Mikey.” 

“When the Squip and the party happened, I’d lost everything. You are my everything, my only friend and I love you, you’re everything I’ve always wanted and you were just gone. I was scared, I didn’t have anything to live for.” The brunette pulled away and pressed a soft kiss to Michael’s temple, his lips brushing his black hair. “I’m sorry. I’ve got no reason to be depressed and like this.” 

“Have you spoke to someone?” 

“Like who? I’ve only just told you.” 

“A doctor? We can talk to everyone together. We should maybe start with your mum, when they get back.” Michael was hesitant, resting his chin on the lanky teens shoulder. “I feel awful.” 

“It’s not you.” 

“I knew you were lonely. I... I let my own selfish wants come before your struggles. And I’m so sorry Michael, but I’m going to be a much better boyfriend that I was a friend. I’ll keep house and make sure you come home from work to beer and video games.” Michael snorted a little, as Jeremy kissed him. “I love you, I’m not going anywhere.” The tanned man smiled, kissing his boyfriend’s nose, mouthing ‘I love you too’. “What time is it?” 

“Almost 8. Do you want some awesome Kosha tacos?” Jeremy nodded, smiling. The lanky teen stood up, limping a little to gather his clothes together. “Then I’m going to be very un-Kosha and get my lips around your dick.” 

“Why would sucking dick not be Kosha?” 

“Meat and cream.”  

“That’s not how it works. I’ll prove it to you later.” 

* * *

Jeremy knew he looked like a love-sick puppy, snuggled into Michael’s red hoodie. He watched Michael, from the pillow mount created on the sofa for his comfort, cooking in the kitchen and knew it was sappy and way too domestic, but it was everything he’d ever wanted. Michael was an excellent cook, considering his parents had been leaving him home alone since he was 13, and it was making Jeremy’s stomach growl. And his dick ache; the tanned man was in a tank top and jeans, all his chub and perfectness on display. The tanned man occasionally looked up at Jeremy, both just smiling and pulling faces at each other. _Fuck he’s so handsome_ , Jeremy thought, resting his head on his arms on the back of the sofa. The day ran over and over again in his head, smiling brightly. 

“What are you smiling about?” Michael asked, winking at him. Jeremy chuckled, getting up and walking over slowly. “I will tickle it out of you.” Jeremy kissed him softly, before standing behind his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Michael’s waist. 

“We had sex,” Jeremy whispered, “and it was amazing.”

“It was.” Michael replied, with a grin. 

“And we went on a date and had sex. And now I just want you to hold me and cuddle. You called me a good boy and baby.”

“You’ve started calling me Mikey.” 

“I like calling you Mikey.” 

“I like calling you baby, baby.” Jeremy laughed, as Michael smiled. “Go sit down, you must be in so much discomfort.” The tanned man turned and smiled softly at Jeremy. “Go, sit. I’m just plating up.” Jeremy nodded, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek before limping back to his pillow throne. “Taco’s and cuddles?” 

“Yeah, and blowjobs?” 

“I’d be an idiot to turn that offer down.” Jeremy giggled, as Michael assembled the taco’s and brought the plate over, sitting next to Jeremy. The plate also had small pots of cheese and sour cream, for Michael. “Taco’s ala Mell.” The brunette rested his head on Michael’s shoulder, taking a taco. “And 1960’s _Star Trek_.” Jeremy nodded, as his boyfriend held him close and turned on the tv.

.

.

.

The couple sat quietly watching classic Trek, laughing and making small comments. Michael mentioned he owned a gold shirt and all of a sudden, Jeremy wanted to sexy roleplay _Star Trek_. Jeremy was flooded with images of Michael dressed as Kirk, his black hair slicked back and commanding his Ensign to bend over the counsel and spread. Or kneel at the Captain’s chair and suck his dick. 

“Jer-bear, you’re bright red. What are you thinking about?” Michael whispered, putting the tray down. Jeremy laughed awkwardly, pushing some hair away. “What? Come on I’ve already been inside you, you can tell me.”

“Umm… Next time, could you wear the shirt and… be Kirk-like in bed?” Jeremy whispered, placing a hand on Michael’s leg. “Please?”

“Baby you’re going to have to give me more info than Kirk-like?” Jeremy smiled, blushing and looking down. The tanned man moved closer and started kissing Jeremy’s collar bones. “Tell me, who are you in this situation?”

“A-An ensign… who has to work late with the C-Captain… and the Captain uses his oh god Mikey… he comes on to the ensign and uses his rank… gets me at his feet, sucking his dick and pull my hair.” Michael grinned, his hand going up the hoodie. “And I call him sir.” 

“I really love you, and I love you as a person. But fuck you are kinky and it’s made me love you a little bit more.” Jeremy smiled, kissing Michael deeply. “Shall we move this to the Bridge and get you back in uniform, Ensign.”

“Oh fuck please.” 

“I don’t appreciate the language, Ensign. Perhaps a latter lesson in my quarters will teach you how to respect your Captain.” Jeremy was shaking with arousal. Michael didn’t help by taking off his glasses and pushing his hair back. 

“Of course, Sir.” Michael smiled, kissing Jeremy again and again, feverishly. “All these long nights alone must be terrible Captain, let me ease your."

They were interrupted by a flashlight bursting into the room and panicked whispering from the front window.  
Michael, in a blind panic, put his glasses on and rushed to the door; Jeremy on his tail. Throwing the door open, the couple stared at Jake, Rich, Brooke, Chloe, Jenna and Christine smiling awkwardly at them.


	4. The First Compromise

“Why the fuck are you looking in my window!?” Michael yelled, once everyone had filed into the room and he’d purposely slammed the door. “It’s… so fucking creepy I barely know any of you. Except you Christine, but it’s out of character and still weird for you.” Jeremy was peeking out from the hood of Michael’s hoodie on the sofa; which he had also pulled over his knees, being only in that hoodie and his boxers, mortification still clear on his bright red face. “And were you taking photos of us?! The actual fuck?” 

“No I’m so sorry it’s my fault I turned my torch on.” Brooke whined, standing close to Chloe. “I’m really sorry Michael. We were just so worried about you guys, that we all got together and after play rehearsals we brought you a care package and” 

“and I said ‘no its obvious Jeremy finally got the courage to ask Michael out after all the sighing and longing looks and they’ve been banging all day’ but no one listens to me and we got you the wrong care package.” Rich added, making himself at home and sitting next to Jeremy. “Hot baths help and _Sudocrem_ , also learn better after care Mike. Can I have a taco?” Michael was very confused; one, all these ‘popular’ people knew who he was, two Rich Goranski was giving him sex advice and three, they brought a care package. 

“Yeah, whatever.” 

“Thank you for worrying, but we’re ok.” Jeremy said, quietly. “Sorry I missed rehearsals.” 

“It’s ok, Jenna stepped up and did your part. She was really good.” Christine replied, with a grin. Michael tried hard not to roll his eyes, until he noticed a blush creep up Jenna’s neck; then he smiled a little and sat on the other side of Jeremy. The brunette smiled at him, taking his hand and squeezing, silently begging him to be civil. “I’m really happy for you guys.” 

“Thank you, Christie.” 

“We should like, triple date sometimes.” Chloe said, sitting on the floor and pulling Brooke into her lap. The blond giggled, nestling in and making a show of their budding relationship. _Oh shit everyone here is gay,_ Michael thought, thought he wanted to comment on the hypocrisy of it all, considering all the abuse he’d received for years but realised it was built up insecurity. “Me and Brooke, to add some class, you and Michael and Rich and Jake. If they are ever going to admit they are in fact dating.” 

“It’s casual. We’re not labelling it.” Jake returned quickly, leaning against the wall. Michael could feel Rich take a short, sharp breath in, biting his tongue. 

“Do you guys fuck?” Michael blurted out, turning all attention on him. Jeremy stared at him like a deer in head lights, no clue what he was going to do next. “It’s a fair question, do you two fuck, regularly?” 

“Yes.” Rich replied, staring down Jake. “and exclusively.”   

“I guess you would get jealous if Rich started dating someone else, right Jake? Just an FYI, Rich, thought you were cute in freshmen year.” Rich smiled, blushing a little as Jake just looked on with fury. “So, Jake?” 

“Keep out. I don’t need someone, especially not you” 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean!?” Michael was on his feet now. “Me, the dirty Mexican? Or are we all going to pretend that wasn’t what you people thought of me until recently?” The room went into an intense silence. 

“Mikey.” Jeremy whispered, trying to take Michael’s hand. 

“No I’m sorry I can’t pretend that some of the things you people did wasn’t borderline evil. I will forgive Rich. He had a computer in his head controlling his life. Christine, you’re excused from this. You people, especially you three,” he pointed at Rich, Brooke and Chloe, “have made my life a living hell. You’ve pushed me, hit me, shoved me asked me if my family own a Burrito truck, told me to go back where I came from, asked me if my parents speak English. Called me a...” He didn’t need to say it. “Well I’m not. I’m not even Mexican! My mother is from the Philippines, and my father is from Ecuador. They meant at Harvard, and they are international recognised lawyers! And I was born in this country! I have always lived in this house and I am American, I have every right to be here! And playing nice now, and not homophobic isn’t going to change how racist you all have been to me up until recently. And laughing along is just as bad as say it. I can't believe I even bothered saving you people.” Uncomforting silences filled the air. “I can’t be here. Jeremy if you want to entertain, be my guest but I’ll be in the basement if you need me.” Michael fled, Jeremy rising slowly and made a futile attempt to stop him. 

“Jeremy we’re… we are so sorry… I’d forgotten I’d ever said most of that.” Chloe whispered, pale and looking so ashamed of herself. Brooke had turned, cradled in Chloe’s arms. “I feel awful I…” she trailed off, just holding Brooke. Jake tried to look at the ground, but couldn’t help but look up at Rich; the smaller man just rolled his eyes and gestured for him to come over. Which he did; like a lost puppy all sorry for himself. 

“I’m really sorry.” Jake whispered, both to Jeremy and to Rich. “How can we make it up, to Michael?” 

“I don’t know, please stay here… don’t touch anything I’m going to try and calm him down.” Jeremy said, standing up and wincing a little. “W-we won’t be long. Please don’t make out on the sofa it’s crazy expensive. You can eat the left-over taco’s they’re Kosha.” Jeremy limped out of the room at some speed, rushing down the stairs when a plan hatched in his mind. Taking off the hoodie and slicking his hair back, Jeremy slowly entered the basement, finding Michael in his bean bag, seething with rage. Jeremy fell straight into character. “The whole crew is waiting on the bridge Captain. Is everything alright?” 

“Jeremy this is cute but not now.” Michael replied, not looking at him. “We can play later.” Jeremy waltzed over, smiling softly at him with a hand on his hip. The tanned man looked up, smiling at him a little. “Even if you look so sexy right now.” 

“You seem stressed sir.” Jeremy moved to kneel behind Michael, rubbing his shoulders and pressing a kiss to his hair. “You can tell me anything, sir. Or, I can relieve some of this tension.” Michael smiled, leaning back and looking at the lanky teen. “On your back, I mean. Or if you prefer, on mine.” 

“Ensign that is most inappropriate, please refrain from that talk or I will have to have you over my knee. Keep the shoulder message up though Ensign.” Michael replied, sitting upright again and having an air of authority in his voice. “I’m at a loss, Ensign. I don’t feel like the crew respect me, Ensign. I feel like they don’t respect me as a person, as a being. How do I fix that? If it was you.” 

“Well I’ll never be Captain. You are the most handsome Captain we’ve ever had,” Michael chuckled, “but they are just humans. They’ve made mistakes. All you can do if forgive them.” 

“I don’t know if I can.” 

“You’re a good, kind man.” Jeremy moved to sit in Michael’s lap, brushing some hair out of his boyfriend’s face. “And they have done horrible things, but I know they are so grateful for you saving their lives. They’re so sorry, Captain. And, they don’t really deserve forgiveness, but it wasn’t just them and you’ve overcome so much. You should be the bigger man, prove whilst your Captain and forgive. It won’t be easy but if you give them time.” 

“Would it make you happy?”

“Does it matter?” 

“I would prefer it if my concubine is in a good mood.” Jeremy tried not to laugh, as Michael grabbed his ass, squeezing it tightly. “Would it keep my sweet in an agreeable mood?” The brunette nodded, pressing his whole body against Michael. Jeremy nodded, and Michael tutted. “I’m going to need to hear it, ensign.” 

“Yes Sir. It would make me very, very agreeable.” Michael smiled, letting Jeremy lean into kiss him. Then he placed a hand in Jeremy’s hair and pulled his head back gently just before their lips met. The brunette moaned, as Michael took his glasses off and whispered in his ear.

“I’m not sure you should be up here. This is the Captain’s chair. Do you want to show me how agreeable you are, on your knees?” Jeremy shuddered at how fucking sexy Michael was being, dropping to his knees without a second thought. Michael leant back, grinning. “Do I have to order you, Ensign?” 

“No Captain.” Jeremy unbuttoned the tanned man’s jeans, his cock springing up. Pulling them down, Jeremy carefully licked up the length of it. Michael groaned, his head falling back as Jeremy kissed the head; trying to recall how he’d seen beautiful blonds do it in the video’s he’d watched. The brunette sucked on the head softly, very aware of how thick it was, slowly putting most of it in his mouth. Michael, moaning loudly before covering his mouth, staring at the ceiling. Jeremy placed his hands onto Michael’s thighs, rubbing them as his head bobbed up and down, occasional popping off to press kisses to his thighs and stomach. “Is this ok, Captain?”

“Holy shit where did you learn this?” Michael whispered, breaking character for a moment. “Yes it’s amazing keep going.” Jeremy did as he was told, sucking the cock whilst his tongue flicked the head. He reached up and tickled his boyfriend’s ball sack, making Michael moan. “Fuck you’re so fucking naughty. We should have started this years ago. Just like that.” His hands went into Jeremy’s hair, pushing his head down and Jeremy happily complied, continuing to bob up and down. “Jeremy… Jeremy do you want me to… in your mouth?”  
Jeremy didn’t actually get time to pull away, as Michael came in his mouth. Pulling away rapidly and coughing a little, Michael made a fuss, holding his head in his large hands. 

“Oh my god are you alright?” Jeremy nodded, swallowing hard and pulling a face. “That was hot. Minus the face.” 

“Salty.” Michael laughed, pulling Jeremy up and holding him as they chuckled. 

“Need a hand with this?” Michael asked, reaching into Jeremy’s boxers and beginning to jerk the brunette’s cock. Jeremy’s head fell back on the tanned man’s shoulder, slipping between Michael’s legs and letting him have his way with him. “Going to come quickly like a good little Ensign? Can’t have you off the bridge too long, now can we? You have to ask first.” 

“Please can I cum?” 

“Oh alright, if you must.” The brunette couldn’t help but chuckle, turning his head and burying his face in Michael’s neck as he exploded onto himself, and Michael’s hand. “Well that was… I demand full uniform next time.” Jeremy nodded, cuddling in a little. “I love you, but I’m not cuddling you with semen on my hand. Hang on.” Michael got up, Jeremy sliding into the bean bag. “I’ll get you some new clothes as well.” 

“Ok. I love you so much. Thank you for that.” 

“Thank you for unleashing something in me… I promise to suck you later.” Jeremy laughed, as Michael, whipping his hands on a rag and pulling his pants up, rushing up the stairs. Jeremy smiled, starting at the ceiling; his mind still blank from the abrupt orgasm. When it did clear, all he could think about was Michael. Michael’s hair, his smile, his body, and god his body, and the clothes he wore; he thought about his cock and the face he made when he came and the way he held him so tightly. Jeremy was consumed; he imagined graduation, college, moving in together. Michael at temple, Michael in a suit. They were up there together, and Jeremy just smiled, covering his face. He was hopelessly, desperately and happily in love.  
He didn’t even notice Michael return. 

“Jer, you ok? You look a little, dazed.” Michael asked, changed into a new pair of jeans and a _Star Wars_ shirt. “Come on you big mess, let’s get you changed.” He held out the rag, letting Jeremy strip away his dirty boxers and clean, before handing him a t-shirt and joggers. “You ok?” The brunette smiled, nodding and kissing Michael softly. 

“Yeah. Are you going to be?” Michael smiled a little, as Jeremy placed his arms on the other teen’s shoulder. “You don’t actually have to be their friend. Just, civil. They really are sorry, Mikey, and want to make things right. They’re good people.” 

“I knew it was going to happen, and I’ll try. Only for you. I love you, you’re my player one.” 

“You’re player one, I’m player two. I love you too.” Jeremy took Michael’s hand, leading the way up the stairs, smiling awkwardly.   
Jake was sat with Rich, quietly apologising to him as they held hands; Rich pretending he hadn’t already forgiven him and pretending to not be pleased with the list of things Jake was coming up with to make him happy again. Chloe was sat with Brooke, shoulder to shoulder and looking sad, occasionally kissing. Christine and Jenna, however, were chatting away; both with a look Michael couldn’t quite explain but they’d all probably be under Christine’s window looking in at their make out session in a month. “Hi everyone.” 

“Hey.” Brooke said, sitting upright and smiling softly. “Are you guys ok?” 

“Yeah, I’m sorry for overreacting. It was uncalled for and I know you didn’t mean that” Michael said, smiling a little. Jake stood up, Jeremy and Rich sharing a ‘oh shit our boyfriends might punch each other’ face; Jeremy squeezed Michael’s hand whilst Rich stood behind Jake, a hand on his back. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m an asshole. I’m a racist asshole and I’m sorry, it’s not an excuse but my dad is and I guess I learnt it from him. I’m sorry and I’m really trying to… unlearn everything. Rich is… helping but I am really sorry for everything I’ve called you over the years.” Jake said, before holding out a hand. “I’m not saying you have to forgive me completely but a truce? A new start?” 

“Alright,” Michael said, shaking Jake’s hand. “I mean, you’ve started an LGTB+ club in my living room. It’s progress.” 

“That is a much better idea! Me and Rich were just going to follow you and if people said anything, punch them.” Jenna said, her and Rich grinning at one another. “But a club would be fun. We can hold rallies and spread awareness.” 

“I’d love to help organise. I can squeeze it in between play rehearsals and homework!” Christine cheered, sitting up on her knees. “Oh I’ll design posters and buttons! We can have a social once a month.”

“Christine, you know we’re all happy to help. We’re all like in Drama club already. Michael! You should totally join drama club!” Brooke cried, grinning ear to ear. “It will be so amazing.” 

“Not really a drama guy.” Michael replied, with a polite smile. He sat down in his dad’s armchair and pulled Jeremy into his lap, who blushed but let him do it. “I’m more into music, so if you ever need a sound guy I’d be happy to help, it will look great in my college application.” 

“Oh my god Michael that would be totally amazing we have to buy music but it would be so amazing if you could mix us some! We’d still buy it, of course but it would be so nice to have like, our own.”

“I don’t need the money. I get $600 allowance. Most of it goes on weed and I have all the equipment anyways. I’m really more interested on getting the experience and stuff for college. Plus, I’d get to hang out with Jeremy more, which is a win for me.” He pressed a kiss to the back of the brunette’s neck; making Jeremy squirm and Michael smile. 

“Dude, you smoke? Nice, don’t you corrupt our Jeremy.” Rich said with a grin. “Do you have some now?” 

“Not enough for everyone but I can call my dealer. Also, Jeremy’s been smoking weed since he was 14. Someone should call for pizza now if we’re going to get stoned.” Michael lifted Jeremy up as he stood, before placing him on the sofa. As he reached to clean up, Christine yelled something in Filipino, which made the tanned man smile and the two chatted quietly as they took plates and cups into the kitchen. 

“Wow Jerry. Cute, can cook, rich and speaks Filipino, or Chinese. Christine knows so many languages and like she learnt them herself, with no pushing because she wants to get as many parts as possible. She’s helping me with French.” Chloe said, grinning up at him. “Is there anything he can’t do?” 

“Filipino. He also speaks Spanish. Not as well as Filipino, since his mum’s family also lives in America.” Jeremy replied, watching Michael make Christine laugh, probably a family story he’d told Jeremy countless times, with a soft, sweet and loving gaze. “A-And I’m madly in love with him.”

“Oh my god I’m going to cry.” Brooke whimpered, being dramatic as usual. “That’s just so amazing and beautiful. I’m so happy for you guys. It’s so nice that we’ve all found someone.” Jeremy just smiled, hiding his blushing face as Chloe, Brooke and Jenna all ‘awwed’, sitting around him to ask him several questions he didn’t really want to ask.

.

.

.

.

 “He’s amazing.” Jeremy giggled, laying with his head in Michael’s lap in one of their beanbags. Due to a strict ‘my parents don’t know I smoke weed’ rule, they had all moved down to the basement. “So, amazing. And he is so thick too.” Michael rolled his eyes, taking a deep, long drag on his pipe before handing it along to Rich. The smaller man was also in a giggly state, having just explained how Jake likes to bend him over the car and fuck him in the garage. Both Jake and Michael shared a look of ‘why do we love these morons?’ as they continued to giggle and gush more about their intimate life. Chloe and Brooke were plating each other’s hair, telling each other they were so beautiful and giggling, whilst Christine and Jenna supervised their high, idiotic friends. Whilst smiling at each other like idiots and their fingers brushing. “Michael, baby.” Jeremy whispered, sliding up to sit in the tanned man’s lap. “Michael.” 

“Jeremy, honey.” Jeremy just grinned, running a thumb over his boyfriend’s bottom lip, before leaning in and kissing him amorously; pushing his tongue into Michael’s mouth. Michael kissed back, not as madly as his boyfriend before pulling away. “Are you always this horny when high?” Jeremy nodded, gripping Michael’s shirt. “And forgetful? We have guests.” Jeremy turned to see everyone looking at him before going bright red, hiding into Michael’s shoulder. 

“Oh, Jeremy its ok! Chloe is the same!” Brooke cried, sliding over. 

“Except we haven’t done it yet.” Chloe replied, a little bitter. “So not the same really. We got close but then you said because your mom would come home soon.” 

“Well…” Brooke went red. “I… We don’t have anywhere to…” Jeremy frowned at the couple, before a lightbulb went off in his brain and he sat up right, slapping Michael’s shoulder lightly. 

“Michael! Michael, Michael, Michael!” 

“Jer-bear, baby, honey, love-bug. I’m right here.” Jeremy giggled, kissing Michael softly before whispering in his ear. “I don’t know… oh?... Well I don’t…” The group watched Michael’s grin grow a little, as the brunette placed his hands onto his shoulder’s. “Ensign, I will have you over my knee if you ever repeat that. Brooke, Chloe what are you up to this Saturday night?” 

“Nothing much, why?” Chloe asked, as Brooke held her hand. 

“My parents don’t get back till Tuesday, business trip got extended to a week, like usual, so I can stay at Jeremy’s and you guys can stay here, if you want? Somewhere private and free to stay.” Brooke crawled over and planted a kiss on Michael’s cheek, hugging him. “Yeah I definitely don’t like girls.” He muttered, placing an arm lazily around her back and patted it softly. 

“Rude I’m a delight. Thank you so much.” The group chuckled, whilst Brooke returned to Chloe, who brushed some hair out her face and kissed her; a wonderful blend of sweet and sultry kiss. Rich then handed back the pot pipe to Michael. Only for it to be snatched away by Jeremy. 

“You are not having anymore.”

“I’ll let you be Leia when we play _Star Wars_.”  Jeremy said, with a grin, putting the pipe between his lips and throwing his boyfriend a sultry look. “And I’ll dress up like Han.” 

“Fuck I love you. Have the rest.” 

“Whoa that’s favouritism!” Jake said, with fake annoyance. “At least let us have a last puff.”

“He’s going to fuck me, as Han Solo. He can do whatever he wants. He owns this house now, Chloe and Brooke you’ll have to check with Jeremy if you want to stay.” They all chuckled, as Michael held Jeremy close. The brunette smiled, blowing a steady stream of smoke at Michael, who chuckled and tried to bite it. “Also, I’m really fucked right now and probably should stop.” Michael grinned at everyone as a rush of love and acceptance flooded through him.


End file.
